Only Time Shall Tell
by The Insane one2
Summary: This is the story of a young man whom was never meant to be. He is the Son of Sephiroth and he learns that family traits die hard.
1. The time for fear

Only Time Shall Tell

By David Keehn

Chp1 The time for fear!

The dark shadow runs though the urban wasteland. Seeing the abandoned building was not new for him. He new the route well, he would soon be home with the food he stole for him and his brother. As he ran the corner he saw the top of the high-rise complex of the upper crust. He had always wished to live there yet never would be able to. Before he went home he visited his parents graves. He always visited their gravestones, and every time wished they were still alive. He got up and started to leave yet their was a strange force almost holding him back. He waited a few minutes and left, seeing the graves gave him strength to go on for the memory of his parents. As he leaped up the abandoned buildings stairs he neared the top. At the last door he opened the door seeing his brother practicing his magic. Where have you been? Sorry I was just visiting mom and dads graves. Okay then its cool. Hey Joe what do you want for dinner? The 16 year old mage paid no attention. Hey numb nuts what do you want for dinner? Oh sorry Dave I was just trying to cast fire. Ummmm..... I don't know what we got? Well we got bread, soda, and stuff to make pizza. I'll just go with the bread. K fine with me. Dave set the table for 2 not knowing what would soon happen. As they sat down to eat something strange happened, the TV. came on with out warning. What the hell! Joe did you fix this while I was gone. No, I don't know how that happened. Just then an announcement came on the screen talking about how one of the experimental beasts had escaped from Odina corps. labs.

Seeing that the officers could not contain the Chimera like beast. Dave ran and graded his father's sword saying, Protect us for we shall fight to stop this abomination before it kills again. With that Joe and Dave ran down the old rickety steps not expecting to see even more monsters in the building. Okay Joe you know what to do! Right, King of Darkness knight of night come now and give me your might! With that a brilliant red flash covered the room. After the light faded away there was only Odin and us. The monsters had been sliced in to pieces. K thanks Odin. Yes call on me again if you are in danger. As the warrior vanished Dave and Joe continued to run down the stairs. As they got to the door they were greeted by a strange man. Hello. Hey listen we don't got time for you! All right go. With that the passed the old man, not know until later whom he was. As they ran down the street they could hear the beast. They killed all the monsters in their way until they reached the train station. Hey we need two tickets for the next train up. Sorry all trains have been canceled until further notice. Why? Mr. Darhawk's orders. Fine! Dave though to himself about the old airship. As they left the station they ran towards the junkyard. As they got there they saw Cid the owner of the junkyard. Hey Cid can we borrow the old airship. Sure if you can get it running. With that they ran toward the old airship. Seeing the pieces in disarray they began to board it. As they can to the cabin the airship began to start, as if by magic. Hey what's going on! I have know idea but hold on!

With that they began to fly the old airship towards the scene of the out break. Meanwhile at the scene. Yes my beast kill those pathetic fools! From the high-rise he could see all of the destruction going on. Mr. Darkhawk! came over the speaker. Yes what is it. There a call for you. He picked up the phone and began to scream at the other person. He then threw the phone, console and all against the wall. Well I didn't expect anyone on to try to stop me. Just as he walked to the window something caught his eye. What is that? He watched as it came close to the scene. His mouth drooped open in astonishment. What an airship I thought there were no more? Just then he remembered the prophecy foretold to him. The ones who shall defeat you shall come on the wings of a mighty dragon to clear the earth of your evil. No that's not right theirs only an airship so they can't be the ones. As Dave and Joe came closer the airship landed. They disembarked the ship an ran towards the beast. Joe go for the side that's were he's not finished. Right! Just then two teenagers the same age as Joe tackled Dave. Fear not good sir for we shall help you. I'm the chocobo knight Nick and my friend here is Travis also apart of the chocobo knights. But wait there hasn't been a chocobo alive for almost 100 years. We know but we have still trained in the art of war. K whatever I gotta fight this Chimera now so just don't get in our way. With that Dave joined Joe in attacking the beast. Nick and Travis attempted to fight but since their armor was old and rusty they where soon disabled. Joe go help those to idiots. K. Joe walked over to see his friends Travis and Nick lying on the ground. Geese you guys what are you doing! Sorry Joe we thought we could help to. Whatever just get out of the way. As they got up Dave had already stuck the final blow on the beast. ARGHHHHHHHHH screamed the beast. As Darkhawk saw the destruction of his beast was complete, he decided that it was time to show the world his true power. CRASH! pieces of glass shattered everywhere. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I see you defeated my beast, well no matter I shall dispose of you myself. He began to recite a spell. JOE! What spell is he casting? A dimensional warp spell. Can't you reverse it. No. Fear struck the four comrades and just as Dave began to draw his sword they were gone. Hahahahahahaha now no one shall stand in my way.


	2. Time is of essence

Ch.2 Time is of no essences

Agh. Were are we? Dave looked around to see mountains and only that. Joe awakened to see they were not any where near were they were. Just then a huge beast looking like something you would see out of an adventure movie looked at them. Oh shit! RUN! As they began to run they looked back to see it only walked not looking like it would not harm a fly. Dave had seen something like this before but where? Work! Exclaimed the red-feathered beast. With that the beast lowered its back to let them on. Dave was surprised to see that it could support both of them. The beast began to walk them to a site where a huge battle had just been fought. Seeing no one except one lone solider. Hey are you all right? Joe got the pack on the birds back. K. With that they help the solider to his feet see that he had a broken ankle. You all right? Yea thanks you. I see my Chocobo helped you here. What? A chocobo? Yes there very common here. Oh by the way my man is Sir Charles of The Alexandrine Knights of Pluto. But everyone calls me Chuck. Well my name is Dave and this is my brother Joe. Ah always good to meet a warrior. Yea where are we any way? We are at Burmecia. Huh? Have you not heard of the great city of Burmecia? Dave had only ever heard the name once and it was in an old history book. Yea I have. By the way Sir Dave where are you from? You can just call me Dave. My little brother and me are form a world different from yours. A world where there is only war and no hope for the lowly such as us. Well your always welcome in Alexandria. Thanks. As they traveled they came to a city on a mountain. They used a large staircase reaching from the bottom to the top. Well here we are. Make yourselves at home. As they got off the chocobo Chuck wanted to thank them and give us things to fit in. He took them to the Weaponry and gave them enough gil to buy what they needed. He waited for them when Dave was all set Chuck told him to check out the town. Chuck was going to help Joe with his things and let him pick a weapon of his choosing. What staff would you like to use. Hmmmmm.... I want to use a sword. All right Chuck had him pick out the one he liked best and after that helped him into his armor. K lets go introduce you and your brother to the queen and king. Meanwhile Dave began to search around town for something to tell him what time he was in. After he had seen the papers he had remembered this was the day before a great destruction had leveled Alexandria. Oh God I have to warn Chuck. With that he ran around the entire town just looking for Chuck and Joe. He looked high and low until here could go on no more. Man, I just can't find them. As Dave began to sit down Joe and Chuck ran around the corner. Hey I've been looking for you guys. There no time for that we need your help. Why? Because there's a huge monster attacking the city. All right lets go. They ran to the town square he saw it. The huge beast with its gaping jaw, massive teeth and huge horns. Dave knew it could be only one thing, Ifrit. Holy shit that things not stopping for anyone get out of the way. NO! Joe stood his ground. The beast stopped dead in his tracks. Wow how'd you do that? It was easy I sensed no hostility in him. Joe began to pet the massive beast allowing it to curl up in a ball and sleep. See you just need to know how to treat him. The beast disappeared and the little flickered of light flew to Joe. Ah yes thank you. With that they began to walk to the palace. They came to a huge mote. Here we have to cross by boat. When they arrived by the doors they were greeted with open arms. Yet as the giant doors swung open a beast of unimaginable power leaped forth. AHHHH!!! What is it? Fear not for it is only Ixion protector of the castle. Good for a moment there I thought it was another monster. Dave and Chuck began to walk towards the stairs. Joe stayed behind for a few minutes to pet Ixion and give him some food. Joe come on. Oh sorry. As they climbed the stairwell Joe and Dave were amazed at the little flying creatures. Hey Chuck what are those? They're moogles. Huh? They're sort of like flying teddy bears in a way. As they came to the door to the throne room Chuck was explaining to Joe what sort of matter you should conduct yourself in. The doors swung open to reveal a lavishly decorated throne room. There were many servants running around. Ahhhh you must be the ones who save the city? Yes your highness. Thank you, don't you have anything to say to them honey? Yes, I thank you for your service to our city. And then Chuck introduced Dave and Joe to the Elderly couple who were the king and queen. This is King Zidiane and Queen Garnet. Dave and Joe both bowed and told them it was a pleasure meeting them. As they left the thrown room Chuck wanted Dave and Joe to meet his grandparents. Nah I'll just look around at the painting for a while. Dave? Sure why not. As Chuck and Dave ran down the stairs out the castle doors and up the right tower. Dave I would like you to meet my Grand Mother Beatrix. Hello it's a pleasure to meet you. Grand Ma where Grand Pa. He's off training, which you should be doing to. OH Shit, Dave we have to run. Meanwhile. As Joe strolled through the library he picked up books and flipped through the pages. He didn't really find any books he liked. Until he came across one about a young mage like himself. He lost himself in the book for about an hour he read all about the young mage who had to face his fears and helped save the world. An old mage, with a beard down to the floor, walked up to him and asked him if he liked the book. Yea I love it this mage sounds almost like me. Really well you sort of look like him with the hat of yours. The old mage handed Joe a little wooden box with runes on it. Hey what's this for? I see great power within you, that box contains all of the black magic form my knowledge and I'm passing it on to you. For I fear I'm not long for this world. Heh at one point I was worried about not making it past a few months let alone about seventy years. Well thanks again mister, wait what was your name again? Oh my name is Vivi and the book you were reading was about me. Joe ran off the find Dave and Chuck. Use the power I gave you well great great great great great great grandson. And with that he faded away entrusting his power to the one he saw fit to wield it. As Joe ran out of the building he felt a force almost pulling him to the top most tower of the castle. He walked back to the tower and all the way to the top he saw Dave and Chuck. Chuck was getting yelled at by some old man. Wow! They look like bugs from here. He ascended a staircase to the very middle of the castle. There he saw a dark figure standing there. He was sure that he had something to do with the feeling he had. As the man turned around Joe was stricken with fear. Y y your Darkhawk. Why yes I am, and you would be. Um Hi my name is Joe. Well Joe be prepared to meet thy maker. And with that Darkhawk rose his staff. But a tremendous feeling was growing inside of Joe and at that moment a tremendous beast emerged from the sky with wings like an Eagle but the appearance of a snake. The Serpent flew right over and perched behind Joe. Fine two can play at that game. With that Darkhawk summoned a huge beast to aid him. Tiamat evil beyond time Aid me with thyn forces. Dave and Chuck saw the huge fleet of dragons coming towards the castle. Dave we need to make it to the top of the castle and fast. They ran all the way to the top to see Joe just about to be killed by Darkhawk. No!! Dave ran full force at Darkhawk, but as he got there he took the blow instead of Joe. Arhg! Dave! He sprung to his feet as if nothing had hit him. What? Well I might have underestimated your true power. But not to fear for here come my dragons. Joe knew what had to be done he concentrated all of his energy, he knew that Quzetalcalt was not the only summon here he sensed a great power within the castle. He stood in the very center of the castle. Everything around him began to glow. No! It can't be I had that destroyed. After what Darkhawk had said, an meekness light began to enshroud the palace. Joe began to recite an ancient incantation, that only few mages would ever know. Guardian of light Protector of Peace Come to me now oh holiest of beast! With that Alexander was summoned and destroyed the fleet without effort. As the smoke cleared a dark Silhouette emerged from the smoke. What how could Tiamat survive. This isn't Tiamat it is the king of Dragons himself. Bahamut! With that Bahamut rose into the sky and began his flight towards the castle. Joe had no idea how Darkhawk could be doing this. Joe there must be a way to stop him. No I'm afraid not even Alexander can save us now. Just then Dave felt a surge of power rush though his body. With that he unsheethed his massive sword. Supernova! He leapt from the tower shrouded in darkness with that he flew at Bahamut with the speed of an airship, he raised his sword and a massive ball of energy emerge from the sky hitting Bahamut nearly killing him. Dave landed on the tower as if something put him there after the fight. Dave turned towards Darkhawk. You shall kill no more you sorry excuse for a mage. Me! A sorry excuse for a mage you no not of my true power. The battle began. Chuck start to use your sword skills. What? You are a knights of Pluto, right? Yes but I use chi spells. Fine whatever just use them. Right! Joe use your best spells you know. Okay. With that they struck him with all they had Dave with his sword, Chuck with his chi spells and Joe with his magic, but to no avail did they even make him flinch. HAHAHAHA! I told you and now I must destroy you. But before Darkhawk could even recite the spell Dave felt his limit break coming. HA! Now I've got you with that he picked up his sword a flame surrounded him. Now get ready to feel what true pain is. Reign of Death! With that his eyes began to glow red he took his sword and began his attack on Darkhawk, slash after slash after slash and when Dave was done Darkhawk was all but killed. Hahaha! Not even your true father could have done that better. True father what are you talking about. You will find out in time but right now I....must...do..away...with you pests! I've seen that before. Guys hold on. Ha now maybe I can get back to work.


	3. True Beginnings

Chapter 3 

True beginnings

Damn where are we now. I'd guess were somewhere else. Thanks for the information captain obvious. The three friends got up. They began to walk out of a heavily monster populated forest. Damn there was just to many monsters. They began to notice that they were on an Island. Hmmm? You have any idea Chuck? Nope. Just then they saw head lights of a car in the dark. They noticed they were on a road of some sorts. What was that? That's a car its sort of a motorized cart. Ah I understand. Well somewhere on the end of this road might be a town. They were a weird looking bunch with a guy in a suit of armor, a mage completely cover with clothing, and a guy wearing a black suit of leather armor badly damaged. Well first thing we need to do is get some new armor. Yes I agree with you there. Just then the sky opened up and two familiar charters dropped out of it. Ughhh, What happened, Nick? It was that guy again. Oh yea. They got up and saw Joe. JOE! the two ran over to Joe. Hey Guys. Joe where have you been we tried fighting that Darkhawk guy but got out asses kicked. What happened to Dave. Oh he went up against Darkhawk. WHAT? Me and Nick could barely get a hit off the guy. Hey guys come on already. The five of them walked down the road to a hill where they saw a bustling city in the distance. Well I guess that's were we go. They entered the city as quietly as they could and got to the weapons and armor shop. Chuck bought new heavy armor and so did Nick and Travis. Joe looked around for a flamberge but the closest sword to one was a Katana. Dave looked around for something to help him fit in, he looked until he found the right armor. He picked up the long black coat and bought it, he also had his armor fixed. They left fitting in better with every one else. Hey guys we need to find out where we are and what the major land points are in here. They got on the trolley and sat down. The tour guide began to speak. Hello my name is Jen and I'll be your tour guide for this evening. Welcome to the city Dolet. Here you will find the best accommodations in the world. They sat there bored a can be. The tour ended and they got off and head for the bar. Joe, Nick and Travis being to young sat outside. Chuck and Dave sat at the bar drinking. After awhile the women from the tour walked in and sat on the other side of the bar. Hey Chuck isn't that that girl from before? Yea it is. Soon a gang of punks came in and started to make the girl feel uncomfortable. They crowed around her and the leader was trying to get her to kiss him. Chuck we need to help her. Right. Chuck and Dave walked over, after a split second the leader threw a swing at Dave's face. Dave grabbed his fist and twisted it. I don't think so. After the leader backed off one of his chorines smashed Dave in the back of the head with a bar stool. Dave stumbled to the ground but before any of them could throw a second ouch he was up and pissed. Okay that's it. Dave began to fight all of them. Chuck was helping the girl out of there while Dave was just about to go against the boss. Ha you think just because you can defeat my buddies you can beat me. The two drew their swords and began to fight. Hahahahaha your good but not good enough. All of a sudden he began to transform. He now was twice as fast and strong. Dave paid no attention to this. He was getting slash after slash. He held out his sword killing him in seconds. He emerged from the battle victories. Dave are you all right? Yea just someone give me some hi-potions. He sat down with the potions and drank every last one. Thanks, I needed that. Hey how you doing? I'm all right thanks to you two. Its no problem. The girl thanked them and introduced he self as Jen. I need help getting home cause I'm kinda in trouble by that gang. But I killed the leader. No he will be back he always comes back. all right we'll help you get home. Well see the problem is my house is in Balbm. Huh? Dave asked. You never heard of Balbm. Listen we'll explain our story later we just need to get on the train before it leaves. They got on the train explaining to her their story. Okay I'm still getting use to this but I trust you. The train took them to Balbm. Where here. They got off the train. Dave's head began to pound with pain. He saw flash backs to when he was a child and to some other time he had never seen before. He saw people and they were talking about how some kind of experiment had been successful. Dave! He heard in the distance. The truth is never far away you just have to look in the right spots. He awoke after a few minutes. Are you all right Dave? Yeah I'm fine Chuck. Hey how far is your house from here? Not far. They began to walk to her house but soon after they left the station a huge beast crawled out of the sea. What the hell is that?! I don't know but we have to kill it. The beast resembled Ifrit only more hideous. What the hell are we gonna do. I have no idea. Dave slowly withdrew his sword from his sheath. Hey Jen I forgot to ask you on the train do you know how to fight. Sorta but I'm better with blue magic. All right then Chuck you protect her will she casts magic. Joe Nick, and Travis you go and get every one out of the vicinity of the area. I'll hold it off as long as I can. Jen took out her whip and began to cast the spells. Chuck noticed he had a new chi spell in his arsenal. Chuck began to cast Khamahamaha while Jen was using Dark Matter. Dave began his assault on the beast. He was already still badly injured from the last fight. Damn I need to kill this thing as fast as possible. The beast stood on its high legs and knocked Dave back into a wall. He got up slowly and noticed his sword was broken. Damn I've had this sword all of my life. He threw the sword remains to the left and just began to recite spells he knew. All right its been awhile since I've done this. He recited the spell he had know since he was a child. A small flare grew within Dave's hands. He threw the ball at the beast and yelled flare. The huge beast was killed with that blast and disappeared into the sky. He fell backwards and passed out. While he was on the ground he heard a voice calling for him. He noticed that he wasn't on the dock anymore. Where am I? This is your subconscious mind. Who are you? Merely a warrior like yourself. I wish to give you some information. There is a sword almost like your only stronger forge from with in the depths of a great volcano, It is a mere replica of your fathers. My fathers? Your true father. Why dose everyone keep telling me that? You will soon learn your true origins. Hey hold on a second who are you and where you the voice from before. My name is Gilagamesh, and no I was not the first voice to talk to you. Well my time here is short I must be going, and yes we will meet again. When he awoke he was in a house. Where am I? Oh your awake. A women in about her forties walked into the room where Dave was sleeping she was blonde and she looked like Jen. He you should still lie down your wounds are not better yet. The women gave him some soup to eat. Soon after that Chuck and Jen walked into the house with arms full of groceries. Hey you feeling better you had us worried. Jen asked Dave. Hey but I need to get better quick. Hey you stay right there buster. A man walked in to the room carrying a sword with gun handle on it. You staying right here until that wound on your head heals. He pointed to a scar over Dave's right eye. Yes and I thank you for helping my daughter home. Oh by the way the name's Seifer and the women in there is my wife Quistis. Dave's head was pounding for awhile after he got up. Soon after dark there was a knock on the door. A man dress in a blue suit was standing at the door way with Joe, Nick and Travis. Do these Three belong to you? Nope never seen `em. Seifer said. Dave spoke up. Hold on officer I know them I'm the one responsible for them. Well I just want to thank you for the help these three boys have been. They cleared the area while the monster was attacking. Oh and here is a reward for killing the monster. The officer threw Dave a heavy bag of gil. The officer left and the three boys entered the house. Hey Dave how ya feeling? Joe asked. While I've been better The wound over Dave's eye was completely closed, leaving only a scar. Well thanks for your hospitality but we really need to find someone. The five left in a hurry. But of course Joe, Nick and Travis were hungry. They stopped off at a restaurant were Jen joined them and told them she was going to help them. After the meal they left the town. Dave saw in the distance a volcano. Hey what's over there? Oh that it use to be a training ground but now its heavily populated with monsters. They walked to the volcano the entrance was open and it looked like it hadn't been used in years. They walked in to the volcano not seeing any monsters. They reached the end of the cavern and there in a pedestal stood a sword almost like Dave's. What is it? Its a sword that has long been a part of legend. Some say it was brought here by the sprits of the Dead for the one to purge the evil from there world. But all I know is that it was brought here by something because it wasn't always here. Dave approached the pedestal. I don't think your gonna be ale to get it because the strongest people in world have tried and not got it. Dave put both of his hands on the end of the sword. He ripped it right out of his pedestal. Holy shit! How did you do that? I have no idea, well any way.... But before he could finish his sentence there arose a great evil behind him. I see you have the sword well just as I expected from you. Dave turned around to see Darkhawk standing behind him. Well I really must be going I have more destruction of this planet left. Oh yes here you are a playmate. HAHAHAHA! With that he flew off out of the cave. Shit what do you think he left for us to fight? I have no Idea but we'll find out soon. A huge beast arose from the lava pit and it turned out to be none other then Bahamut. He was more fearsome looking now then ever. Shit! As they back away a fearsome roar came from behind Joe. Ifrit leapt up attacking Bahamut. Dave soon felt his power helping Ifrit his sword must have been helping him. Dave soon noticed that Ifrit was defeating Bahamut. Ifrit kept up the assault against Bahamut until he was nearly dead. Before Ifrit could land the final blow Bahamut was gone. Joe walked up to the injured Ifrit and petted him. He vanish once again. Dave began to feel weak and once again fainted. He heard voices talking about how the first experiments offspring was stolen. My son here you are. Dave saw back to a time when he was little he had always been made fun of because of the voices he heard. He always told his parents that he sometimes couldn't sleep at night because of all of the pain that the earth was in. He could see things like people being killed by great tragedy. He heard the voice from before again. My son I am here fear not for I will always be with you. You must make immense for all the lives I have taken. You must kill Darkhawk. When he awoke he was in a plain room. Where am I? All of a sudden a nurse walked in with a plate of food. Here eat, you've been out cold for awhile now. Thanks. Dave ate the food willingly. He got up and looked into a mirror. He still had the scar over his right eye. He looked out the window and noticed that they were flying. He left the infirmary. And roamed the halls looking for everybody. On his way out of the infirmary. He notice a group of cute girls giggling. He just waved politely and walked away. He looked at a map trying to find where his friends would be. First thing he though he'd try the cafeteria. Certain enough he saw Joe, Nick and Travis in some kind of an eating contest with girls all around them giggling. He walked up to them watching as the ate as many hot dogs as they could Travis only got down 6, Nick only got down 7 but Joe was still going. Dave sat down with them asking them where they where how they got there, and where are the others. All of his questions where answered and after he had enough of watching Joe, Nick and Travis make pigs of themselves. He walked to the library where Chuck was. Hey Chuck. Hey. Sup man. Oh noting just reading up on how much more advanced their civilization is to my own. Yea where's Jen? She's in her dorm. She goes to school here? Yea she was on a vacation when we help her and it was almost over. Ah makes sense. Dave left the library. He wanted to check out the training grounds. He walked in to see a lush forest. Wow this is their training grounds. He had no problem fight the monsters until he bumped into a man in about his forties. He wore a cowboy hat and a fur coat. Hey watch yourself. Oh sorry. Hey how come there are no tough monsters in here? Oh there are you just have to know where to look. Oh thanks. Dave walked to the middle of the path where he found a battered old door way. Hm? Wonder where this goes? He tried to open the door with no luck. Well no problem. He walked back to the entrance when he noticed a huge dinosaur like beast. He drew out and his sword he noticed that he had runes on his sword like the first one did only these where diffrent. He began to recite the words on the sword all of a sudden Ifrit leapt out of the ground to aid Dave. He took the beast out with one clean blow to the head. Dave thanked Ifrit and he vanished. As he left the training grounds he noticed a large group of people. He walked over to see what was the matter. He heard warks coming from there. He walked over to see a Joe, Nick, and Travis helping the baby chocobo to walk. The tiny bird got up and walked right up to Chuck who had just walked over. Chuck gave the little bird grarshal greens. There ya go. The little bird ate and walked away. Hey Chuck where are we headed anyway. Oh they're taking us to a city where we might be able to find some stuff to help us. All of a sudden they landed. Here we are piped in Jen. They got off and looked around the city. Man where are we? Nick asked. Oh ya sorry I forgot. This is Ester a huge city where you can find almost anything. Dave looked around to see a huge Airship that was dragon-like in appearance. They all went there separate ways. Dave was wondering around in the hall of records when he found a book that contained all sorts of legends and Myths. But perhaps the most enticing was the one about Gilagmesh. Wasn't that the person who had talked to him from before? He just continued to read until he found another legend which described Darkhawk to the exact detail. It told of how immense his power would be if he would be able to steal the core of the Ragnorak. It also told of a great power that could stop him. Dave decided to go out and get some fresh air. He walked around trying to find his friends. He noticed that he was standing right in front of the airship. He walked up to the ship and touched it. It was one fine piece of machinery when it worked. Huh? Dave turned around to see a man with a tattoo on his face. You actually rode in this thing? Yup that was a while ago, but don't let me bore you with my stories. Ok thanks any way. As Dave walked away something behind him caught his eye. But before he could turn around he was knocked in the back with an energy blast. Shit! Who did that? he noticed the streets where empty. Dave looked up into the sky to see none other then Darkhawk standing right above him. Chuck noticed Darkhawk from where he was standing. Huh? Joe, Nick Travis. We gotta go help Dave. Why? DARKHAWKS HERE! the three got up in unison and began to run for the road Dave was standing on. Dave knew that he would be done for but something compelled him to fight. Something else caught his eye, he noticed that Chuck and the others were coming but he could not let them hurt so he began to cast the same spell Darkhawk had used on them before. As they reached the area where Dave was he vanished. Where is he? I don't know but we must continue our journey with out him. Can't we just wait for a little while and wait for him? Alright. Meanwhile. Dave awakens and notices he is in a dark world. Where am I. Hahaha finally I'm here I've never been able to warp here. HAHAHAHA. Darkhawk walks over to Dave, he picks him up by his collar. Thank you so very much you pathetic worm. He threw Dave back down to the ground. Asshole. Dave picks up his sword and runs full force at Darkhawk. He knocks him back. You little bastard, I was going to kill you fast and painlessly but now I'm going to watch the blood drain from your beaten body. Never I shall fight until the end. Dave is knocked back once again. Darkhawk laughed. Don't you ever learn. Dave was badly injured yet he still got up. I will.....never give up. Just then like a streak a warrior came out of the shadows. Zantezuken. Darkhawk was struck down. What? Who was that. I. Gilagamesh walked out of the shadows. Damn I knew you would be a problem. We'll no matter I will kill you to. Dave was on his feet when he noticed what was going on he had to help Gilagamesh. He felt a surge of energy rush thru out his body. His goal now was to kill Darkhawk right here and now before he killed any more helpless people. Dave felt power like never before. He was only level 29 and yet he felt invincible. He ran over to help Gilagamesh. But Before he could reach them Darkhawk blade had found home. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Dave was filled with rage he felt a presence come upon him This ends here Darkhawk for all of the lives you have taken , all the pain you've caused to others and for those who have fought before me, Your life shall not be spared. Dave ran right at Darkhawk. Darkhawk laughed and began running for Dave. Both of their blades had stabbed the other one. No this can't be I am Dark....haw...k. With that he was engulfed in fire. Finally its done. Dave collapsed. He awoke in a house. Where am I? Your in the dream realm. said a familiar voice. Gilagmesh you're alright. Yes I'm fine but you looked a lot worse then I did. I thought Darkhawk killed you? No he merely split my armor. Well he's finally dead. Not quite that was merely a clone. Darkhawk is much more stronger then that. Know get back to sleep if you except to get better. Meanwhile. Well no sing of him. Chuck said. We have to move on. Yea we just can't sit around while Darkhawk could be running around killing more people. Nick said. Joe I'm sure he's fine. Jen said to him. Ya I guess your right. Well from here we should go to Timber there's someone I need to see. When the got back on garden they all went there separate ways. Joe decided to take a nap since he stayed up half the night looking out the window to see if Dave had come back. He laid down on the hard cot in the infirmary. While he was asleep he entered the dream realm. He walked around awhile until he came to a house. He knocked on the door Gilagamesh opened the door and invited him in. He gave him some food and something to drink. While this was happening Dave woke up. Feeling better he walked out of the room. Looking around to see Gilagamesh but not Joe. He asked him who he was talking to he said a young mage about 16. Dave wondered he asked Gilagamesh what his name was he answered Joe. Dave began to ask Gilagamesh question to ask to Joe. Soon Dave found out that it was his little brother. Gilagamesh ask Joe to get the other in the real realm to go to the island closest to hell. He left the house in a hurry but before he could wake up he felt a looming presence over him. He turned around to see Bahamut. Stay away I'm warning you. Bahamut began to speak. Please help me Darkhawk has control of my physical body and I'm power less to stop it. I fear I any of my forms is hurt again I shall not have enough power to control any of them or any of the Dragons. If that happens chaos will come. You alone must stop this for you are the one chosen by us to help us heal what Darkhawk has done with our bodies. Joe knew what now was riding on his shoulders. He willingly accepted. He left and awoke on the cot. He knew what he had to do. He ran out of the infirmary. He ran to find the others. He could only find Jen but that's the only one he need he asked her if she could take him to the top most floor. She knew this was important because of the look on Joe's face. As they reached the top floor Joe burst out of the elevator to tell the pilot to go to the Island closest to hell. He disregarded what he had to say. Then Jen walked up and told him. He changed direction immediately. They began to head for the Island. In the dream realm. Gilagamesh put his armor on. Dave its time for you to go back to the human realm. Dave knew what he was saying he began to equip his armor to. The two walked out to the bleak dismal landscape. They began to run to a portal out in the middle of no where. Well all we have to do now is wait. The ship is near destination. Authorized personnel only may leave the ship. I repeat authorized personnel only may leave the ship. The ship landed The ship landed. Joe knew that he had to be strong. They walked out of the ship seeing monsters more vile then in any nightmare. Well lets get this over with. On the other side Gilagamesh, Odin, Quzetalcoalt, Ixion, Ifrit, Alexander, and Dave waited. Odin said to Dave "Listen there going to be hordes of monsters trying to get though and the only way we can help is if Joe is still alive. We need you to get him out of here as fast as you can. Otherwise we'll cease to be. If you can get him in the ship before any monster begin to attack the portal, we'll be able to take our true forms in the real world. The portal began to open Gilagamesh handed him a scroll and a envelope. He gave him specific instructions to only open the envelope when he's ready because he would not like what inside. And the scroll was for Joe he told him to give Joe the scroll the second that he left the portal. Dave thanked Gilagamesh and put a hand threw the portal. On the other side Joe was holding the portal opened while the others fought off the monsters. They saw a hand emerge from the portal and then all at once Dave emerged. He gave Joe the scroll while running him back to the ship. Joe ripped open the scroll and began to summon Gilagamesh. The others fallowed, They were more powerful then before new armor and weapons. They began to fight off the monsters killing every one. After every last monster was defeated they bid a fond farewell to the summons. They each gave a member of the party something. Chuck received a Katana of unimaginable power he was not ready to wield it yet so he put it in its sheath and thanked Odin. Joe got a tome of ancient holy spells from Alexander. Jen received a whip made of Quazetalcoalt`s scales. Nick got a dagger made from the Ixion`s horn. Travis got armor forged within the center of the earth. Dave received a blade from Gilagamesh that he said was his fathers. They left and went to Timber. Meanwhile in a realm where only evil exists. Damn one of my clones has fallen, well no matter he wasn't all that strong any way. Well I guess if you want a job done Right you have to do it yourself. Darkhawk arose form his throne of skulls and plotted how he would accomplish his goals. When they arrived at timber Dave and Chuck went off to find the bar. Jen went to go find her friend. Joe felt alienated from Nick and Travis due to his weak strength. Just then they heard a crash come from the bar. What was that? Nick asked. I don't know but we'd better find out! Joe said in reply. The there burst into the door to see that no one was standing except Dave and Chuck. You guys expect to little from us, Dave said gloating. They walked out of the bar to find that the town had become desolate. Huh? where'd everyone go, Chuck asked. Well it could be because of me a dark silhouette appeared out of the shadows. He appeared from the shadows dressed in a suit. Well now that you've seen me I must kill you and oh yes if you want to know where Jen is I have her. He took out twin pistols. Now you die. Dave knew what he had to do. He withdrew his sword and began to block as many of the shots as he could. Dave need some help? Sure thanks Chuck they began to slowly move forward. Dude get Joe and them out of here I'll handle this. But how are you going to fight him alone I'll think of something just them out of here. But dude! Chuck listen I'm asking you to do this as a friend. Okay. After Chuck left with them the battle really begun. Listen Kyle what are you doing here. Well I thought you never ask. I'm working for Darkhawk now. Why? Why do I have to tell you?! Fine then I'll just have to kill you. Dave began to block every bullet shot at him. Well I see you've improved. Yea a lot better then you'll ever be. Dave just then remember back to his childhood Kyle was his only friend when he was younger all of the other kids in the slums mad fun of him. Just then Dave was shot in the arm. Damn I'm out of bullets, but what's this? Just then Kyle unsheathed a gun blade. What? Oh yes the end of your life is near. He ran right for Dave with his sword. Dave dodged his attack and tried to counter but he also missed. Kyle made another dash for him, as Dave saw the shadow of the gun blade over him. As he waited for the final moments of his life Kyle stopped in his tracks and dropped his gun blade and fell on his knees. What am I doing. Dave got up and handed Kyle his gun blade. Listen you weren't yourself I've seen first hand what Darhawk's magic can be. Listen dude show me where Jen and we can forget this all happened. They walked out of town to see that the Ragnorok was parked some while away. They ran most of the way there. Dave burst into the ship looking for Jen. He ran the corridor to see she was not in any trouble. Hey! she said in her bright voice. Hey. I see you've met my friend Kyle. Yea but how Dave had know Kyle for awhile until he moved to the upper crust. That when he remembered that was the day that supports were ripped from the section of the city he lived in. He remembered not ever seeing Kyle again. But no that was when he was only about 5 but how. Hello any one there. Jen said. Oh sorry. I was just thinking. Hey where are the other oh there still in the town. The ship was next to the town in about 15 seconds. Dave walked out of the ship looking for Joe and the others. He told Jen and Kyle to wait here while he went and look for them. He saw that the town was still deserted. Just then swarms of Monsters crawled from everywhere. Well I guess I'm gonna have to fight. Dave slashed and slashed his way thought the monsters. He knew he couldn't fight his way thought. Just then Dave saw a creature emerge from the sewer. The monster emerged with great force. The beast looked familiar. Then Dave remember it was the beast he first fought. The chimera like beast looked more evil then ever. Dave unsheathed his sword to fight. All of a sudden another beast emerged from the sewer. The monster was even more fierce then the first. What how the hell? Dave was surrounded on all sides. He had no idea what to do. Then it hit him. Like a cold blow to the back of the head. Sit what was that. That would have been from me. Dave turned around to see a woman hovering above him. What who are you? My name is Ultamiceia. She struck Dave down with a powerful blow. He was knocked unconscious. When he awoke he was in the Ragnorok. Ugh, my head. Man where is everyone. He walked the ship to find no one. Huh? That's weird. Just then. Hmph! I knew you wouldn't stay asleep for to long. Huh? Who said that? I did. Dave turned around to see Darkhawk standing right behind him. What are you doing here? I'm here to make you and offer. What kind of an offer. To join me and fight for the side of darkness. Never I would never betray my friends. Well then we'll just see about that, won't we? Dave awoke in the middle of the town. He got up and walked word the Ragnorok only to find it had been destroyed. He looked for everyone but couldn't find one of them. Hmph. It's funny only if you were stronger they wouldn't of Died. What? Yes they died because of you. The mage walked next to Dave. How did they die? Killed by Ultamiceia. Demit why? Dave began to punk the wreckage of the ship. Tears began to pour down his face. Why Damn it Why? Stop there is still a way to save them come with me. The mage opened up a portal to a new world. Where are we? We in a realm of lost souls. Souls that dies in battle. The time of your training begins know. Dave trained against the lost souls until he could kill them in one hit. The time has come for you to go back and fight Ultamicia and make sure she dose not get the core of the Ragnorok. This is crucial to the survival of the worlds. What? Listen there is no time to explain just go. Dave was thrown Back he saw it There it was standing there the Ragnorok. Well this is it. Dave ran towards the center of the city only to see himself be struck down and body drug off. Well here goes he walked right in to the thicket of monsters. Ultamicia I can not forgive you for what you are were going to do to my friends. The or you is know. Dave unsheathed his sword only to find that it had now had become different. Dave leapt up into the air and struck her. What? How can you be so strong. Shut up this now is your end. Dave landed only to find that she had flown off. Shit he dashed through the monsters till he reached the end of town. He saw Ultamicia begin to recite a spell and aim it for the Ragnorok. He leapt in time to take the blow himself. He was killed in an instant. His lifeless body fell towards the ground. Chuck saw this and ran towards the entrance of the town. NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Chuck took the others with him when he ran from town. Joe knew what had happened. He could barley speak. Chuck knew what he had to do. He took his sword and ran fro Ultamicia. Joe stood still he felt a great surge of energy pass through him. Joe summoned a great beast form the beyond. Out of the ground rose an immense power rise from the ground. The beast was none other then Omega Weapon. Ultamicia for your crimes against humanity your judgment begins know. Omega Weapon pull two swords from his back. He held one up and struck Ultamicia. Judge! Then the second one came down and struck Ultamica. Jury! Then he took Dave's sword and it grew 1000 times its size. And EXCUCUTIONER. With that Ultamicia`s life was gone. He began to speak to Joe. Joe your brothers life is not over yet he will return to the world of the living. With that Omega Weapon took Dave's body and left. Tears began to pour down Joe's face. Chuck walked over and Just told him that everything would be alright. When they were all on the Ragnorok Kyle began to explain his story. After that the all got some sleep. In the middle of the night Joe walked to see the view. While he was looking he saw a small dark figure in the horizon. The sky turned from clear to dark. Joe notice that the small figure was now coming very fast. The figure landed about 1000 feet from the Ragnorok. Joe woke up the others and told them to go see what it was. Just then A great force struck the Ragnorok. They all ran out into the pouring rain. Darkhawk was standing right out side. Well I see Ultamicia has finished of at least your leader. You all have proven to be quite the nonsense. Well the only thing to do is scatter you. With that the Ragnorok was destroyed and they were all sent to different areas of a different world.


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 4

The Truth is Revealed

2 years later

A hooded figure walks into a bar. The bar is filled with normal looking people. The person sat down at a table and ordered gin and tonic. The barmaid was in her late forties will the barman was also in his late forties. The figure was soon the only one left. Hey buddy closing time. He walk out to see the cold blue sky he remember the adventure he had. Ever sense he came back to life he's been drowning his past in booze. As he staggered to the old abandoned mansion he called home. He though of how the others were doing. He curled up into a corner and slept. Wack! Huh? Dave asked. Wake up its time to go. Go where listen there not much time until his awakening. Huh? Dave got up but saw no one. He had no idea where he had to go or why but he had a feeling it had to do with the reactor in the mountain. Dave walk out in to the middle of the town square to find the son of the owners of the bar, Zaq. Zaq walked over to him and asked where he was going. Dave told him and they both went for it was dangerous to walk Mount Nible alone at night. As they reached the summit they saw the old abandoned reactor. Why are we here anyway? Zaq asked. Listen I need you to stay out here. Why? Listen just do it! Alright. Dave walked in the reactor. He jumped from chain to chain to reach to door on the other side. When he finally reached the door he had to pry it open. He walked into see a room of pods all the same; broken, except for one. As Dave approached the pod it began to open. An old feeble man stepped out of the pod. Ah finally you are here. Huh? What are you talking about? I will explain all. As you can see I'm your true grandfather. Your father was an evil man who killed for the sake of killing. He as like you were created to be a more perfect solider. I injected your grandmother with Jenova cells while your father was in the womb. I could not do that with you because your father before took your mother and you from our research lab. She died soon after she arrived in the world you once called home. A family found you on their doorstep. They were the people you called family. They raised you as there own until they died due to Darhawk's uncontrollable thirst for power. All but your bother was killed. Bu......t n...o..w that YOU`VE coMe back t....o m..e I can make YOU CoMpLeTe. With his last ounce of energy he felt towards Dave's back injecting him with Jenova cells. AHHHHHHHHH. Dave screamed as the needle priced his back. He felt dizzy and fell over. He got up and left. Dave now knew that he had to know the truth and only person could tell him. Dave left the reactor to find Zaq sleeping on the wall. They went back as they arrived back a town it was nearing sunrise Zaq decided to sneak back into his house while Dave just waited in the town square. A few hours later the town was a hustle and bustle. Dave felt a strong guiding presence almost push him off the water tower. Dave walked into the bar to find Zaq sitting there with his parents. Zaq how many times do I have to tell you not to go up to Mount Nibel without our permission. Tifa go easy on the boy I mean he is and adult. Cloud you stay out of this. Dave went over and apologized to them about asking Zaq to go up there with him. Tifa didn't really notice him so he just went back outside to wait for Zaq. Dave soon found that it was almost noon when Zaq finally emerged from the bar. Zaq I just wanted to say good bye. What? Why are you leaving? he asked. Well I just figured that now is the best time to go. But why? Well its just time for me to be moving on. The time draws Nye my old friend. Huh? Dave turned around to see no body. Well anyway I'm going so I guess this is good bye. Dave began to walk off. Zaq ran to catch up with him he told him he was coming to. He ran back to the bar and emerged with a pair of tribal swords. Hey we can go now. Wait!!! Tifa ran out and hugged Zaq goodbye crying into his shirt. Cloud stood there with a silent vigil. The two were off. Back at Niblehelm. Cloud faints due to some mysterious force. Are you alright. Tifa asks him. Yea only it feels like Sephiroth was here. How can that be, we killed him all those years ago. I don't, I really don't know? As the two fought their way up to the mountain. As they nearly finished the climb they came to an old cave as they walked in Zaq slipped and fell down a tube. Zaq you alright? Yea something broke my fall. All of a sudden the ground began to shake and then a huge hole was ripped into the side of the mountain. RAAAAAAAAGH. What the hell is that? Dave asked. That would be the materia keeper. He's bigger then my parents told me he was. The beast was ten times its original size. The beast snarled and attacked Dave and Zaq. Throwing Zaq against the wall and knocking him to the wall. He got up brush himself off. He noticed a tear in his jacket. Flames grew in Zaq`s eyes. Okay bitch you wanna play then lets play! Zaq whipped out both of his swords and stabed the monster straight between the eyes. The beast scream and hissed as his wound was made larger with every passing slash. The beast die with a painful look on his face. Zaq sank backwards to notice what he had done. Hey Zaq come on lets go. The two the set off for Rocket Town. When they got there Dave felt something an Evil force at work somewhere but he didn't know where it came from. Well here we are. Zaq chimed in. Hey Dave I've got to go see someone wanna come with? Eh I don't know I mean I fell tired and shit. Well why not just ask to sleep there it would be cheaper then going to the inn. Okay fine. They both walked past an abondoned scaffolding. Well here we are. Okay. Zaq knocked on the door and was greeted by a grizzled old man. Eh whatta ya want. Oh. Zaq, its you its been a long time. Yea it has. Well Tom's in the back if you wanna see him. They both walked around to the back to see him. Aw fuck that doesn't fucking go there. Shit I knew I forgot that. Damn it there goes that bolt. TOM! Zaq yelled. Ow, son of a bitch. Tom knocked his head on the hood of the engine. Who the fuck is it. Zaq? How the fuck is it going, I haven't seen you in years. After some small talk they went inside where Zaq and Dave explained that they where venture off to see the world. Not knowing the truth behind Dave's motives. With best wishes Cid gave Tom his harpoon. Here son use it well as I did. Yea were not gonna get anywhere on foot. So here she is. Tom tore off the cover of the Tiny Bronco. Well come on guys the world's not gonna wait for us. They once again set off for adventures unknown. Meanwhile back in rocket town. Hmm those eyes I've seen then somewhere before but where? Cid pondered this question. Eh, I'm sure its no one important. The three of them were growing weary of the ride so they stopped at the nearest town. Where are we? Dave asked. This is Cosmo Canyon. Zaq said. Dave looked around the area to see a village not to far off. When they entered the village the were greeted with harsh and stern looks soon after they arrived, they were arrested. Tom this is all your fault. Dave yelled. How do you figurer? Tom said. Well if you hadn't been cursing up a storm we wouldn't be in here. As the two argued into the night the argument die down and they all fell asleep. In the middle of the night Dave heard a voice calling to him. Dave your true journey now begins with the cells of Jenova coursing through you, you will soon become once like your father. Huh? Dave woke up with a cold sweat all over his body. He noticed that the wound he had gotten from the shot was now gone. He paid no attention to this and left. When they were all awake the warden let them wash up. Dave noticed a streak of white in his hair. He began to wonder if it had to do with that person who spoke to him last night. Have Dave what's with the steak of hair? Zaq asked. I have no idea it was like this when I woke up. Just then the warden walked in and told them they were free to go. When they left the jail they decided to leave. Walking out Dave noticed a mage run right into him he wore a wide brim hat made from thatch straw. Oh I'm sorry I really must be going. he said. After the mage ran up the steps he was followed by a panther. Dave noticed that the mage had forgotten a piece of paper. Hey Dave come on. Zaq yelled. Hold on. he said back. Dave pick up the piece of paper what he saw shocked him. It was a picture of Him. Dave decided to go see the mage at the top of the village. Hey guys I have something to do, do you think you could stay out of trouble. Yea I think we can manage it. Tom yelled. As Dave climbed the stairs he reached the weird looking building at the top of the mountain. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He tried again. He then noticed something fall behind him. He stepped back and noticed him on the mage on the roof. He began to throw rocks at Dave. Ahhhhhh!! What are you doing? Dave asked. You look like him but I know your not he's dead. You can't be him! The mage ran back inside crying. He's been like that ever sense he came anyone who reminded him of his older brother he would throw rocks at and yelled and scream at them. Huh? Dave turned around to see a red catlike beast lying on the ground. Its been almost two years sense he came here hasn't made any friends besides my son Ninja. He usually keeps to himself and doesn't talk much. Oh By the way my name is RedXIII. the beast said. Mines Dave and I was wondering how he was doing. He said. Then you must be his older brother. Well come in I would also like to here your tale of how you ventured out of the shadow realm. When Dave walked in he was giving dirty looks by Joe and Ninja. Ninja! come here for a moment. The black panther climbed downstairs. Yes. He said. Can I talk to you outside for a moment. Sure. As they both left. Dave climbed the stairs. Joe its been along time. Humph your not him I know he was always there he never left me alone like that. He promised to be there to help me. Joe burst into tears. He would never abandon his post no matter how small he was always there. He continued to cry. Joe listen I know it might be hard but it is me. Remember what Omega weapon said 3 years ago. He promised on this very day that I would return to the world of the living. So here I am. please believe me. Joe just looked at him and said. Hmph. I knew something like that couldn't keep you down. When RedXIII and Ninja returned Dave began to explained his story. When this was over Joe knew that him revealing the truth would not be far away. After he was done explaining his story Joe once again decided to go with Dave and help him defeat Darkhawk. As the two left Dave turned around and saw Ninja sulking around. HEY! Ninja why don't you come with us. We could always use more help. Dave asked. Can I. Yes I believe it is time your destiny began. but before you go take this he gave him the diamond clip. My father gave this to me when I was on my journey so you deserve to wear as we did. The all of a sudden four other kittens emerged from the shadows. So your finally going out older bother. Yup its my time to shine. Be good now. All in unison they agreed. So when they left Dave explained who they were to Zaq and Tom. Well guys its time to move out. So they set out for Gold Saucer. When they were about half-way there the tiny bronco broke down. As Tom tried to fix it he was lost without his tools or sacrementis. Here let me look at it. A women dress in a black coat with a scarf covering her face. As soon as she began she was done. There. Whoa how did you do that? Tom asked. Well it's all how you look at it. They asked her what her name was. The names Cayt. Alright then Cayt how about you come with us. Okay its better then hanging around here. okay then lets head out to gold suacer. As they came close to it, it seemed to grow out of the ground. Here the entrance is over here. They passed thought an old abbondened boom town. They boreded the ship and set off for Gold suacer. After fifeteen minutes they arrived at the top. Well here we are, okay everyone meet at the ghost house at 5 ok? Dvae asked. Everyone just agreed and left. As Dave walked alone though the park he got sight of something or someone behind him almost like someone he knew. He shrugged it off and went on. A few minutes later. Shit what happening to my arm. Dave had lost control of his fingers. Only temporary he was still frightened. As he walked he saw everyone doing there thing. Joe was whooping ass in the arcade Tom was blowing all his money at the chocobo tracks, Zaq was getting the highest scores in Rocket coaster. Although he couldn't find Cayt. As he walked through he felt the presence again only now right behind him. He felt to arms wrap around him as tight as they could. He turned around to see a bright faced Jen hugging him. After then talked for awhile Dave told her to them he group at Ghost house when she was finished her job. Dave decided to pass time by trying his luck in the Battle Square. When he got there all where dead. Killed violently with a sword. Dave saw everything ransacked. He walked into the battle square and was attacked by three guys in suits. Two of them he recognized as Kyle and Chuck, the other looked almost like Chuck only lighter skin. Chuck, Kyle? Yea what is it to you? Chuck asked. Its me Dave. Listen I know who you are piece of shit. Only reason we're here is to help Darkhawk. Kyle said. Oh and this is my cousin Cj. The three attacked Dave with 3 different swords and sword form. He was soon on his back. As Chuck went for the final stab Zaq burst into the room and blast the sword out of Chucks hand. Well I guess you have others to help well this isn't over! Chuck said. 

Who was that? Zaq asked as he help Dave to the ground. Oh someone who I though was my friend. Just then a team of heavily armed solders burst in and began to fire without warning Dave knew these weren't anyone normal they were Darhawk's men. Dave and Zaq leapt behind a pillar to get ready for there assault. Dave was still badly injured from before. Damn I don't know if I can help? Dave said. Its okay I should be able to help. Zaq walked out into the middle of the bullets and every bullet that came close to him fell onto the ground. He laughed as everyone of them can running towards him with swords. Zaq leapt up into the air and cut everyone of the soldiers` head off. Come on man this doesn't look good. Zaq helped Dave to the front of the Entrance way. Then Four people were all dressed in suits. Chuck stood there clapping, he laughed as he introduced the forth member of there team. This is Kayla and she like the rest of us work for Darkhawk. Did you ever wonder how Darkhawk always knew where you were? Chuck asked. No I won't listen to your lies. Dave said. Dave began to feel strange his blood flowed faster his adrenaline pumped through his entire body. His eyes glew red with anger. He began to attack widely without warning all of them seemed to have been trained to deflect only his blade. His anger flowed through him like blood. His insanity was growing it wasn't until to late when he recognized what happened they were gone. He stood there breathless and passed out. He awoke in Ghost House alone. He looked around to see no one. He search the entire Hotel but no one. He then felt an ominous presence behind him. A retched beast stood behind him and devoured him. He awoke in the middle of Battle Square Drenched in a cold sweat. He was then grabbed by a guard and thrown down a hole in the back of battle square. He landed in a desolate desert area. There was no escape from it. He looked around for any signs of life. He was all alone. He wondered if everyone else was okay. He got to remembering how this all got started he didn't remember all the people he met alone the way only those who changed his life. He decided to try and find some food. Meanwhile it was getting let at Ghost house. Where's Dave and Zaq? Joe asked. I have no idea but they'd better get here soon or I'm leaving. Tom just said under his breath. Joe decided he had waited long enough and went to look for them. Joe searched every where and asked everyone. When he got to battle square he saw Zaq restrained in cage. He ran up to it and asked him what happened. Zaq explained how Dave had gone nuts and nearly killed everyone and then passed out. He then told him how they drug Dave off and took him into Battle Square. Joe noticed that the area was surrounded by guards everywhere. Joe began to recite sleep spells and he to was retained. As both of them sat in the cage they racked their brains to find a way out of the cage. Just then a rock fell down and knocked Zaq on the head he looked up to Tom hanging from the scaffolding. He then looked over to the entrance to see Cayt standing there. Tom leapt down and began to attract their fire. He got hit three times but it didn't seem to faze him. While Tom did that Cayt helped Zaq and Joe out of the cage. Thanks. Joe said No prob. she replied. They got to the Back of Battle Square. Jen and Tom came in behind them. Ok we need to get down here some how. Zaq said. Well there's only one way. After he said that Joe jumped down the tube. Okay. Zaq replied and one by one they fell down. Tom looked around for one last second and as the solders burst in he jumped down. As they looked for Dave they found traces of an old town that use to be there. Just then a Gun shot was heard. They ran to where they heard it. They found Dave lying on the ground. He was shot in the arm by tank of some sorts. He got up and saw them. He felt relived that they were alright. He fought the tank to the best of his abilities. He destroyed most of it before he passed out. Tom and Zaq ran over to help him up before the tank could run over him. The tank turned and went right for Joe. Joe stood there almost under a daze. As the tank neared him the earth began to rumble. Parts of red metal began to form in one spot. The metal began to form a great beast. Its roar shuck the earth. It whipped one of its claws and destroyed the tank. The beast slumped over on to its knee. It began to speak. Listen to me carefully. When the time comes one of you will pay for your wrong doings it will be soon, that one will live again only if a great quest is completed. He then fazed out of existence. That was weird. Dave said. Well how are we gonna get out of here? Joe asked. We'll there's always this. Tom pointed to a buggy that was still in working order. Okay lets. Just as they boarded the buggy, Darkhawk appeared and sent them to another world. Well at least he's on his way to becoming like his father. As he said this the Darkhawk clone fell and died. 


	5. A new world

Chapter 5

A new world

Dave awoke on a beach and looked around for anything. He saw to him what looked like a monster but when he ran closer he noticed it was a Chocobo with a familiar looking rider on top. The knight rode his Chocobo up to Dave and offered him a ride to town. It was at that moment that Dave recognized him as Travis. Whoa how did you get here? Well it all back in that one world. Me and Nick had gotten jobs at a chocobo farm. Until one day Darkhawk found us and sent us here. As they began to talk Dave couldn't help but shake the feeling someone was watching him. When they arrived in town Dave thanked him and wondered around. He quickly found everyone although he couldn't find Joe. He then looked in the temple for him. He found that he was praying to a summon for some reason. Yo man. Dave said. Joe took no notice to this. He then collapsed Dave pick him up and carried him outside. When we awoke he freaked when he saw Dave. Joe had now known his brothers true origins. He began to stammer when Dave asked him if he was okay. Y yea I'm okay. Dave knew something was wrong now. Okay. Dave walked away. Just as he walked away he began to lose control of his arm. It began to swing on it own. Just then a young woman was passing but and Dave hit her in the face. Oh shit! I so sorry, It just that. Dave staled while he looked for something to say when he noticed he hadn't hit her in the face at all. What was it was all an illusion Dave thought to himself. Oh never mind. Dave said. She looked at him head to toe and laugh at the way he was dressed. She then introduced herself as Krys. And this was her home town of Besaid. Out of no where the earth began to shake. Almost as if from the bowels of hell a great beast arose from the ocean. Its fiery red eyes pierced right through Dave. Its three heads began firing huge blasts of fire. Dave ran over to the cliff and just looked down. He knew now that only one thing could save them. "Joe!" I need you to summon Bahamut! Dave yelled. What? he asked. "Yes now!" Joe began to summon Bahamut. And when he arrived Dave leapt on his back and Bahamut flew towards the three headed dragon. Dave only had one shot at its heart he needed to hit the exzact heart or he would be screwed. Just then seven other dragons emerged from the deep. It was Bahamut 7 advisors only they had been corrupted. Then like two bats out of hell Odin and Gilagamesh erupted from the cliff. It was now or die. Dave jumped off Bahamut. And as he went for the heart just as he neared it he was grabbed by Tiamat's claw. The Dragon began to squeze what life he had. And as before he lost control of his muscles. He ripped off Tiamat`s finger and then went for the head he jumped in the middle of it and ripped the top half of the head off. the beast squealed in pain as Odin, Gilagamesh and Bahamut recoiled in horror. He then went after the seven advisors killing each so they would see how strong he was. After he had done all of this he fainted and began to nose dive. Bahamut raced towards him and just at the last second he caught him. The three gathered in a circle. We have to kill him now before his mind is completely gone. Bahamut said. We can` t I made a promise to his father that he would not die until he is completely taken over. Gilagamesh said. And as he said this Darkhawk came and took Dave by the coat collar. He then threw him against the cliff and then began to recite the warp spell and with that Dave was thrown into another world. No! Dave you took him away from me. Joe's eyes began glowing red his power increased at least 1000 fold. He unseated his sword. He felt the magic and warrior blood flow through him. He leapt up and spit on him. Zaq threw both of his swords at him. Joe knew that there was a good chance he might not make it. He closed his eyes and began to plummet. He opened his eyes at the last second of Darhawk's life. Joe then began to fall he felt as thou he was finished with his Job. Bahamut raced to catch him he fell into the ocean and Bahamut grabbed his hand at the last second. He took him up and left him on the land. He'll be alright give him a week's rest. Okay. Tom. said. That night. We have to find him but only God knows where he is. Jen said. Yea but its gonna be a little hard sense only him and Darkhawk know the warp spell. Cait said. Well I'm sure there has to be something in his bag. Tom said as he began to route through it. Ah here's a letter addressed to him. Just as tom began to open it Joe stopped him. Hey you should be resting. Zaq said. Listen I know the spell but there something about Dave I must tell you. Joe began to speak very seriously. Tom and Zaq began to laugh and joke about what it was and Cait shot very close to them and told them to shut up and listen. Joe thanks her and began to tell them the truth about Dave. Okay first off he's not my biological brother he was found on my parents door step one day and they raised him as there own. He'd always been different form me and the other kids in the city in a lot of ways. He didn't have many friends beside Kyle and me. He always use to tell my parents that there would be voices always asking him for help. He heard them until her was about 6 when the war broke out in the city against the poor like us against the rich. This is about the time when Kyle disappeared into Jen's world. After about a year of war they destroyed the supports to our side of the city. Very few survived and after that we had to steal what we could from the rich part of town. After this all happened plants and animals all began to die. It was almost as if the world just gave up and slowly began to die. That's what I have know up until we came here. When I was praying at the temple a vision came to me. So much destruction and death that world to was once dying. All because of one man. He wasn't evil until he went to a place called Nibelhelm. Zaq remembered being told something like that. Joe then told them that this was Dave's biological father. He then told them the young man's origins. He was born of a woman named Lucrieca and the father was a man named Vincent. Cait had to know the story of her brother origins. She help to explain some of the story. Yes he was my brother I didn't know him very well because I was born at least 20 years after his death. She said. Yes but I never knew he had a son? Joe then explained that before leaving for Nibelhelm he to used the warp spell and sent the mother of his child into the same world as my parents lived in. She disappeared soon after she had Dave. And even through that vision I don't know who it is. Dave also has just been recently inject with the same cells that to drove his father to insanity. Yes and thou as his aunt I must admit that he must be killed. Cait said. Yes I'm afraid there's no other way. 


End file.
